x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (Volume 1) 6
Characters ;Featured Characters *Charles Xavier *X-Men **Cyclops **Marvel Girl **Angel **Beast **Iceman Supporting Characters *Namor, the Sub-Mariner ;Villains *Brotherhood of Evil Mutants **Magneto **Toad **Quicksilver **Scarlet Witch **Mastermind Other Characters *Various Atlanteans ::*Atlantean hired by Magneto Synopsis Professor Xavier reads a newspaper article about the Sub-Mariner. He begins to wonder whether or not the Sub-Mariner is a mutant. Meanwhile Magneto and his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants are at their new headquarters on an island somewhere in the ocean pondering the same thing. Magneto decides to try and recruit the Sub-Mariner by projecting his astral form under the ocean. Professor Xavier does the same thing from the mansion, but decides to hide his astral form when he senses Magneto's astral form nearby. Magneto finds Namor's underwater kingdom, but decides not to approach the Sub-Mariner following an outburst that he witnesses. Instead Magneto approaches one of the other Atlanteans and makes a deal with him. In exchange for delivering a message from him, Magneto claims that the Atlantean can become the new ruler of Atlantis if the Sub-Mariner joins the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Back at the mansion Professor Xavier informs his students that Magneto is attempting to recruit Namor, and that he knows where Magneto's new base is located. The X-Men board a ship and head out to stop Magneto. Namor is convinced into meeting with Magneto on his secret island. He is quickly impressed by how the island is run using Magneto's powers and a giant magnet at the center of the island. The X-Men arrive and a battle begins amongst the two groups. Magneto destroys the X-Men's ship, but they are able to use icecraft to make it to shore. Cyclops realizes that the giant magnet in the center of the island is what powers everything so he tries to destroy it, but Quicksilver attacks before he can do anything. The X-Men subdue Quicksilver which causes the Scarlet Witch to fear for her brother's safety. Magneto becomes angered with the Scarlet Witch and begins to yell at her. At this point, both Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch again question Magneto's actions, as in X-Men Vol. 1 #5, but continue to follow him. Xavier mentions this may be because they are being controlled subconsciously. The Sub-Mariner realizes what type of man he has allied himself with, so he turns against Magneto and destroys the magnet. The X-Men break into the lab, so Magneto, Toad and Mastermind run away. The Scarlet Witch demands that Quicksilver be returned to her, but the X-Men do not comply. A short battle breaks out that is stopped by Professor Xavier when he brings Quicksilver's body to the Scarlet Witch. Namor decides that he has had enough of fighting for the day, so he starts to head back to his kingdom when he is attacked by Magneto and his giant magnet. The Sub-Mariner overcomes the beating he is taking and is able to destroy the magnet. The X-Men watch as the Sub-Mariner withdraws back to his kingdom, then observe Magneto and the rest of the Brotherhood retreat in a jet plane. Credits Written by: Stan Lee Drawn by: Jack Kirby Inked by: Chic Stone Lettered by: Sam Rosen Trivia *Fan appeal in the "letters" section at the end of the book suggest that they would like to see Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch leave Magneto to become good, possibly joining the X-Men. *This is the first mention of a "cook" for the X-Men, but one has yet to be revealed. *Iceman uses his ice powers to make pie a la mode in this issue. Unfortunately, the editors ignored the need for cream when making ice cream and Bobby would have really eaten only ice. *Magneto apparently shows telepathic powers in this issue as he sends forth a mental image as an ambassador to Prince Namor. This is the same mental power Professor X uses to look for Namor. It is even stated that Magneto's mind is second in the world to Professor X's capability Category:X-Men (Volume 1)